


Останься

by anima_reparo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek-centric, Drama, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mini, POV Derek, POV First Person, Romantic Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anima_reparo/pseuds/anima_reparo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ты вытащил все мои чувства на свет одним словом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Останься

Люди не помнят свое рождение. Люди не помнят, как яркий свет, новые звуки и ощущения разрушили привычный уклад. Люди не помнят начало.

Как люди не помнят свое появление на свет, так и я не запомнил момент, когда во мне расцвела любовь к тебе. Скорее, я даже не осознал, когда маленький, слабый росток пророс сквозь бетон, покрывающий коконом мое сердце. А когда маленький росток превратился в нежный и хрупкий цветок, было уже слишком поздно. 

Этот цветок наполнил мою жизнь смыслом. Как и ты, он был прекрасен в своей неидеальности. Своим ярким светом он заполнил все самые дальние и темные уголки моей души, стал маленький маячком.  
Как и любой садовод, я ухаживал за ним. Я поливал его солнечным светом, льющимся из твоих смеющихся глаз, я удобрял его всеми теми крупицами ласки и заботы, достававшимся мне от тебя. Я холил и лелеял его так, как ничто другое в моей жизни. Маленькая синяя фиалка стала моей самой главной ценностью.  
Каждый раз, когда наступали темные времена, я обращался к ней, к своему свету.

Но однажды ты уехал, и она зачахла в темном болоте из боли и самобичеваний. Лишь твой восхищенный новой жизнью, возбужденный новыми впечатлениями голос по телефону не давал ей совсем завянуть.

Вскоре невыносимая жизнь заставила собрать все и приехать к тебе. Надежда, покрывшая тонким куполом мой цветок, защищала его от всех невзгод. Увидев, как ты с радостью закрутился в водовороте перемен и людей, я готов был уехать навсегда, и только маленькое и нежное существо осталось бы у меня от тебя.

Теперь этой фиалки больше нет в моем сердце - она была до боли мягко выкорчевана твоими нежными руками.  
Ты ненавидел этот цветок, потому что для меня он был символом неразделенной, глубоко спрятанной любви. Но ты вытащил все мои чувства на свет одним словом:

_\- Останься._

**Author's Note:**

> Серьезно, я знаю, что работа не так хороша, как могла бы быть, но всегда можно попробовать


End file.
